Kung Fu Panda: First Night At the Jade Palace
by Purpleground
Summary: This story is about Po's first night at the Jade Palace. He becomes hungry past midnight, so.. he started his little adventure to the kitchen. Little did he knows, this action brings more than he had in mind for. Its like a deleted scene from the movie. :
1. Chapter 1

Okay, before I start. I would like to say thanks for giving this story a try, it's my first fan fic to go on the web. Kungfu Panda does not belong to me, but to Dreamwork; and I am very glad that Dreamwork came up this idea. The characters are interesting… bla bla bla, I think we all have the same thought.

Now, this story take place at Po's first night at the Jade Palace. That is, after the scene like "You don't belong here" from Crane and Tigress… this story…will start from there. The next scene, where Po was found by Oogway under the peach tree, will be the end of the story. Ookay, lets get it started people!

**KUNGFU PANDA: FIRST NIGHT AT THE JADE PALACE**

It is past midnight, and Po had been awake ever since he started going to bed. Staring blankly at the white ceiling, towards the paper wall and shadows of the trees; someone obviously snored when they sleep since it can be heard around that room. Something bother him, what Tigress said earlier… about you don't belong here and should be gone by the morning stuff, the way that Shifu treated him, even gave a evil smile at him. It is obvious, they dislike him very much. Then again, maybe he is just hungry. Remembering where he last visited the kitchen earlier, he is now planning his move.

Finally, after a short planning of how to get out and get eat, he got to his feet. The moment he landed on the floor, it made a squeaking sound.

"Oh man," murmured him with his ears lowered, starting to remember how he came in earlier and the cracked floor he made. Like Shifu said, he is fat, clumsy and … garh… Shifu is right, he is obviously not a Dragon Warrior, although he really wished to be, but after all what happened, he just wish he was never ever entitled "Dragon Warrior" and ended up here in the Jade Palace. There is nothing bad about here, really because it is his dream to take a step in here; meet the Furious Five face to face and shout to them how he is their biggest fan, if they didn't hated him. Slowly, he lowered himself on the floor and crawled onto the exit like a lizard. Slowly reached out to slide open the door, he then crawled along the corridor. It works! No more squeaking sounds were made. Maybe next time he will walk like this, or maybe not.

In the opposite was Tigress's room, little did he know Master Tigress was watching him. She was awake the moment she heard Panda opened his door, keeping no trust towards this new clown she constantly alerts herself around him. Taking a glance towards the door, she straight away frowned when she saw the shadow of a very big lump of round jelly in front of her door.

"_What now?"_ Thought to herself, disgusted as the shadow slowly drag itself across the corridor. Just when she was about to go out and warn him of whatever he is thinking again, Crane's voice came around.

"What are you doing?" it was a whisper, but it is loud and clear to her.

"Ummm…… arrh… My stomach started to growl… Sooo..urmmm… I am getting something to eat," whispered the panda.

"Oh, okay," replied Crane, "but Shifu won't be happy if he finds out you are having a midnight snack."

"Really?" whimpered the panda, "how how how how come?!"

"Rules," that was the last line Tigress heard before Crane shut his door. However, the round shadow on the floor continued to move forward, mumbling something on its way.

_Persistent… _She gave a sigh, and then returned to sleep, trying to get away from yesterday's disappointment.

After carefully avoided the cracked floor, he finally reached the exit of the living quarters and quickly got on his toes. Outdoor has never been so great, the air was fresh; the night is still and quiet. Far away the mountains are covered in thick mist; moon and stars filled the sky. It is a very beautiful night scenery to enjoy, but being hated still overruns him. Brushing off the dust, he made his little journey to the kitchen. With his front paws hanging in front his large belly and walking tip toed, he carefully scanned every corner before every move, he sneaks his way across the training ground, the garden and finally to the kitchen building. After peaking the corridor for no sign of Shifu, he dashes his way to the kitchen. Next thing he knew, he was horrified when he saw Shifu pouring a pot of tea inside the kitchen. They made direct eye contact the moment Po step in, both giving a very surprised look with their mouth opened. They pause like statues, staying there for a long time before Shifu's face started to turn scary.

"Aahh…….." sounded Po, panicked and trying to come out with something. _Oh no…_ thought Panda, while lowering his ears and his fingers started to dance around. Eyed from side to side, figuring how to cover his obvious motive. Then, Shifu smirked and broke the silence as he continued to pour his tea.

"Getting yourself a midnight snack," said Shifu without looking at Po, "panda?"

"Aaah… yeah," replied Po while scratching his head, "tommy's growling… you know, usual habits."

Shifu stopped pouring, then closed the teapot. Panda continued to stand there, quiet and still, only his eyes moved with Shifu's actions.

"It is said that there is no…"

"Midnight snack," said Po, "yes, but it is hard to get over it the first day… you know."

Shifu stayed there, obviously not showing any sympathy towards this new un-expected "student". Seeing this, the panda lost his desire and gave a sigh.

"Oookay," said the panda after a while and started to turn, "no mid-night snack."

"Well," added Shifu from behind, "you can have a snack." Causing the panda to turn around with his eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes," said Shifu with the evil smirk, grabbing the last dumpling from a cabinet, put it on a plate and pushed it across the table. Disappointed, Po looked at the cold dumpling, then at Shifu.

"Arrhh….." sounded him, "can I have more? I mean arr…. this is a bit.."

"Once you finish that," snapped Shifu emotionlessly and pick up his teapot, obviously ignoring what panda was going to say, "you can start cleaning up the building's corridors with this." Throwing Po a sponge he took out under a cabinet. The panda squealed inside his brain with his eyes widened, catching the yellow sponge (now brown).

"Considering this your punishment," said Shifu while walking past him towards the exit, "for sneaking out at night for food."

"_What!?... this is insane!" _Thought the panda while watching Shifu slowly disappear around the corner. Yep, he didn't see this one coming, finding face to face with Shifu at the kitchen past midnight. Looking at the single dumpling for few seconds, then at the sponge in his hand, he frowned.

"All this," said him finally with a sigh, "for a cold, left over dumpling." Said him with one of his eye brows raised.

"Maybe next time I will have to chain the kitchen," mumbling Shifu to himself shortly after leaving the building.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Yeah, please give reviews … Hope you enjoyed this little make up story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, here is the second part…

**KUNGFU PANDA: FIRST NIGHT AT THE JADE PALACE**

**1 hours later…**

Sound of a cracking wood came from the kitchen building, followed by some cursing and swearing. After a while, a figure came out of the building, taking something from the storeroom and return into it. Soon, sound of hammering started to echo. It stopped suddenly with a scream.

**2 hours laters…**

Moaning can be heard, someone keep talking to himself inside the building. The light at the ground floor diminished, before the first floor lighted up. Round figure can be seen through the opened window, walking along the corridor from time to time.

**3 hours later…**

Moaning continued, but was soon followed by a mere scream of "Hand Cramping!" and "Owh, my back!"

**1/2**** hour later…**

No moaning, but it is visible that all the building lights are out. Later, the main door opened slowly and a dark round figure started to crawl its way through. The door then closed, and locked. After that, the figure lay there for sometime; then yelled "Yeah!" with its arms swinging at the air. Moaning continued as the figure started to crawl its way down the hill. The sky still filled with moon and stars. Cricket sounds and mist still fill over the peaceful place.

It is almost dawn, and Po is hungrier then before. His hands and back are cramping, his legs are exhausted. He slowly crawled his way through the garden, then past the yard. Some noises started to came to him, and it is coming from the back yard. It is definitely not the sound of insect, nor the sounds of waving tree. It's a feminine voice to be exact.

"Who that could be," said Po while raising his ears and eye brows, looking at where the sound was coming from. Without any hesitate, he got to his feet and sneak his way across the yard, past the pillars, past the flower pots and then clamp himself onto a wall when he sees a figure kicking and waving at the backyard. The backyard has nothing but a huge flat marbled floor. Surely, it is Master Tigress who is training herself at there.

"Wow," said Po while peaking behind a wall, "This is so Awesome!"

He got to see one of the Furious Five in training, and it never got old for him.

Tigress did several punches at the air before doing a swift full house kick. With that, she saw Po hiding behind the building. Not really, because it was his belly that she saw. She stopped, stood there for some times, gave a sigh after catching her breath.

_Stupid panda… __At least he can't do any sneaking if his belly remains that big… which is good... but still…_

"How long have you been there?" asked her with her back facing Po.

"Wah?" said Po in panic, obviously blowing his cover, "I was arrh….. Passing by."

"What were you doing?" asked Tigress again without moving.

"Urrmmm…." Mumbled Po with his fingers playing among themselves, "Master Shifu kinda punished me for sneaking up late for food… so, I was urmmmm... going-"

"Really?" interrupted Tigress, now turning herself to face him, her eyes glow in the dark, making the panda more afraid, "what kind of punishment?"

"Scrub the whole corridors of the kitchen building," replied panda with a frown. It is embarrassing knowing that one of the Masters now had known his little event, which he planned to keep it to himself.

_Humph… __Last time I heard, monkey also been caught for stealing food at night, but he only scrub the kitchen floor for that… _Tigress stood there examining Po's hand and shaky legs. _Looks like Shifu is trying his best to dismember his will… _

"Arrhh," sounded Po when he remembered that Tigress is the one that hated him most, "I think I will go now." He started to turn and walked away on the tip of his toes.

Although she had doubt about Master Oogway's decision, but maybe she didn't see what Master Oogway sees in him. Standing there keeping herself wondering for few seconds, she made her decision; to test this panda, to see if there is something really special about him. He is obviously not the guy for Dragon Warrior, but what the heck.

"Hey," called Tigress. The panda quickly came to a pause and stood there; straighten up himself like a pole. Well, one thing for sure, he is a very cartoon-like person.

"Want to spar with me?" asked Tigress, arms on her waist. _Maybe it is not a good idea though. _

Po's ears stood up, turned to look at her with his eyes widened and jaw dropped, "Really?!"

"I mean arr.r…" added him, "I didn't learn any Kung Fu but it is awesome to spar with ya!"

One of Tigress eye brows raised. _Not learnt any kung fu,_ _maybe he got his own style. What the heck. What kind of style could he come up with? _

"Come on," called her while walked herself into another corner, "stand prepare."

Po scanned the backyard excitedly before jumping himself on another corner, facing Tigress. Tigress stood there with her own fighting stance, scanning the panda carefully.

_What's up with that look… and what is that fighting stance__? _Thought her as the panda now stood there, smiling happily, fists hanging in front of his chest.

_New style?_ _Fine, let's see what you got._

"Ready?" asked her, still not forgetting her honor of having a fair fight.

"Yeah, I was born ready."

With that, she leapt towards panda, gradually lowered herself, claws behind her. Before Tigress even got to Po, he already gave a yelp and blocked his face with both arms. Ignoring his current action, Tigress fiercely swept away one of his leg using her tail, leaving Po unbalanced. Po's guard broke; his arms flew open in the air; seeing his opponents moved just inches beside him. Through slow motion, one of her claws came brushing the air in front of his face. She missed.

_That one is just a fake, _thought Tigress as Po started to laugh.

_This one is real_

While Po was still in the air, Tigress swung her other arm into Po's belly. It hit, but the belly seemed to withstand it with great force. The attack is so powerful that Po was thrown full force backwards, bouncing from walls to pillars like a pin ball on lose. Tigress however also felt a formidable force pushing her back, but she managed to slide on her toes. Before she could fully catch her breath, panda was now being bounced towards her. She completely dodged it by dropping on her back, leaving the screaming Po flew past in front of her face.

Surprised and thrilled, Tigress watched the panda made a few more bounces here and there before stopping.

"That could have been damaging," murmured Tigress with a frown, "to the environment that is."

To her surprise, the panda quickly stood up, posing another weird stance.

"Wooooow," screamed Po, "that was awesome, Lets do it again!"

Master Tigress didn't say anything. She was surprise, and rather disgusted when she thought about how deep her arm actually sunk into that squishy belly.

_Its like playing with a rubber ball when I was small. _

"Nope," said Tigress, going back to her usual emotionless face, "that is enough for me to draw a conclusion on you."

Po's eyes widened. He never expected the last sparring to be a test by one of the Masters. Did he manage to show his awesomeness? Did he change one of their thoughts?

_No counter attack, no stable stance, no effective guard, no attempt to dodge… it is clear enough._

"You are," sighed Tigress, "like a big rubber ball that has no sense of martial arts at all."

Po frowned upon hearing that. His arms dropped, and his eyes fixed down at the floor, feeling devastated. _Ouch…_

"Like I said," continued Tigress, started walking back to the living quarters, "if you respect what we do here, then you should be gone by morning."

_Ouch…_

Slowly walking back to the living quarters, his head fixed down; there was never a pain on his belly, but the pain is in his heart. Every bad comment, every negative expression now came back shouting at him; of course he knew he is not the dragon warrior. Then why is he here? No, certainly not because he agreed on that title. In fact, he never did believe.

Frustrated, devastated, and disappointed, his stomach now hungry for more food. It was then he saw the peach tree, standing calmly at the edge of the hills. Feeling a little bit enlighten, he rushed there, picking some of it and started chewing.

**THE END**

That… is where Oogway later found him in the movie. Thanks for reading. Do give comment. :D


End file.
